Love and war
by SoulEaterIsLIFE
Summary: The Evans and Albarn families have begun war, their villagers have taken sides. How will this affect the two heirs from the diffrent household? And with the illness raging through the area, will anyone survive? AU SxM BxT LxKxP
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Hello! WAZZZ UP MEH FANS?~ *gets chased by mob of angry fans*

Okay, okay. I know I haven't been able to update anything for a while now-DON'T HURT ME!

BUT IAM BACK BABY~ BOOYAH

No worries, In about four days summer break will begin and the program of torture we call school will end and I will have more to give to you wonderful people!

Disclaimer: *At PC eating a soul cookie* … *Turns head* WTF GET OUT OF MEH APARTMENT!

Love and War: Prologue

There was once a land where everything and everyone there was in complete bliss. No war. No fighting. Peace. Only peace existed there. The children would never bicker, the neighbors always kind and polite, even the poor, who had not much to be thankful for, was very grateful and nice to their fellow villagers.

This wonderful land where tranquility was one of the main aroma, King Charles Evans and his wife Queen Rosalie were rulers of the green to the blue. Also, this is where they were blessed with two sons.

The first son, Prince Wes, was an amazing violinist. He was complimented on every masterpiece he composed. Every single string he strung was beautifully positioned and a delightful sound was followed afterwards.

The second son, though , who often was confused with his older brother, was Soul Eater. Full name Soul Eater Evans. He was a master at piano, a mastermind pianist. The only problems was, that his music was…_dark_, evil almost. But, his parents loved him the same as they did Wes. Even when lost fingers violently struck the black and white keys, creating a sound they so deeply despised.

Somewhere, on the other side of the continent. There was another kingdom, slightly smaller, but just as powerful. Also a place where there were no enemies found. Peace.

Here, in this quiet village, rules a King that goes by the name of Spirit Albarn, Kami, the queen of the kingdom, for some strange reason, left her husband-now _ex-_husband- to remain in unknown whereabouts. Rumors were that the king had been cheating on his wife as she was pregnant with their first child, Princess Maka.

Princess Maka was never the type of princess to spend all day in her quarters, demanding for refreshments or using all her time to practice make-up or make herself look better. Instead, she was using her days to read countless books, wondering around, asking numerous questions about things that a princess like her shouldn't even be concerned about.

These two kingdoms had no idea of each other's. That was until a great illness swiped across both of the villagers, killing in hundreds. Both rulers suffered great losses, including the death of their beloved Queen Rosalie. Many wept.

At this point, both seemed to send out scouts to look for nearby kingdoms for help. This is how they discovered of each other's existences…and problem.

Angered at his wife's passing, King Charles thought he had no other choice to save his land. Move. He had to move his people somewhere else. But where?

So in a cold November night at 12. With no warning whatsoever. No guards to hold them back.

The Evans Kingdom attacked The Albarn Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

LOL Yay Friday the 13th MY FAVE DAY OF DEH YEAR! JKBEHJVHLEVWHF Sorry I had a moment…*killed by Jason*

Yes…Two chapters…one day…IAM AWASOME LIKE THAT *killed again* Lol told you iam gonna be updating this A LOT, Also my other stories too…I LOVE CARROTS! (Lol random moment)

Disclaimer: *Beating you with a carrot* I SAID GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN FOOL

Love and War: Chapter One, No Freedom

Princess Maka Albarn ran as fast as she could, ripping the dress she had gotten for her birthday. Her dark blonde hair tied in pigtails swished around her face as she made her way to the Throne room.

The smile on her face disappeared when she had entered to find her worthless father drooling over one of the busty service maids.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Papa.." Said person snapped out of his gutter mind to turn to his daughter.

Spirit's eyes sparkled at his daughter's arrival. "Oh, Maka! Papa has missed you~" he lunged for the princess, failing terribly. A dragged look came across his face when he realized that she had only taken a single step to the right.

While he picked himself off the ground, Maka spoke once again. "Papa, how is the villager's health? Any new war news perhaps?" She looked serious.

Spirit shook his head. "Now, now Maka, my poor little girl shouldn't know such bad things." He spoke as if he were speaking to a five year old. "Why would yo-" "I am the princess of Death Kingdom, I deserve to know what is happening in my own village"

Spirit didn't know anything to say. Boy, was his daughter nosy. The king put his hands up and waved them slightly. "I'll take time to tell you later, now head up to your room. Oh! And Papa loves you and Mama the most…" He trailed off as the same busty service maid had come into his line of vision again.

Maka passed silently passed her father before heading up to her quarters. The maids she had crossed by asked if there was something wrong. She just smiled and shook her head and carried on her way.

As she reached the walls of her bedroom she tightly locked the door and slumped down the wall. She sighed.

'Iam not some damsel in distress, I don't need everyone to watch over me like a bunch of hound dogs! And how come no one will tell me whats going on in the war? It can't be _that_ bad, cant it? Also, no one will let me outside! Its not like iam gonna let those sick villagers breathe on me all the time…'

Maka picked her self up and walked over to her window seal, decorated with white curtains. She looked out to the green grass that seemed to spread for miles.

She looked down and noticed that she was only a couple floors from ground level. And saw the two guards, Bj and Sid, joking around, saying something about a thing called the _brew_….heh…weird.

She rose her head back up to look at the sky and quietly and softly whispered to her self.

"I need to get outta here"


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah…..I AM INSANE…..WHY HAVE I NOT UPDATED? *gets chased by angry mob* but I have another chapter for you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: YOU KNOW WHAT GOES HERE

Love and War

Soul Eater Evans woke up suddenly when there was loud banging on his door. "Prince Soul! We must leave quickly! Hurry!" Death The Kid barged in before the albino could reply. "Get dressed _now_. We're under attack."

This statement made Soul bolt out of bed and fling himself at the closet in the corner of the room. Soul put on a yellow and black suit with red pants.

Kid and Soul rushed outside when they had heard a crash. It was a war.

They heard screams and shouts of orders and commands from the guards. "Get him outta here!" and "Get the Prince to safety!" and other things he could barely make out through the commotion.

Kid turned to him. "Come, King Charles and Black*Star await your arrival" Soul nodded and followed him into hallway after hallway until they were deep down into the castle.

The black and white haired man led the prince to a large door at the end of the hall. "Go through here, I must stay, but will meet up with you later." The servant put his hand over his heart. "May Shinigami – sama be with you."

The white haired prince nodded his head and opened the door. "Wait…" He turned back to Kid. "What?" "Take this." He handed over a strange looking square thing.

Soul looked over the square now in his hands and rolled his eyes. "Kid, what is this? " Kid sighed. "Its called the 'Brew' Soul. Protect it with your life. The Brew is the entire authority of this kingdom, if you have the Brew then you have great power."

Soul looked confused. "I don't understand-" "We don't have much time. Go!"

He was shoved out the door and heard the loud bang when it shut behind him. He stared at the long corridor ahead of him. Soul sighed. Then jumped when he heard a ear-deafing boom. Then realized that the castle would come down on top of him if he didn't get moving.

"I need to get outta here."

.

WARBAGARBLE WARBAGARBLE WARBAGARBLE sorry I got carried away…..Thx for reading…**NOW REVIEW!**


End file.
